


Stress

by tanyasm10



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Heith - Freeform, M/M, hunk is a stressed boy, let him rest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28130952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanyasm10/pseuds/tanyasm10
Summary: Hunk is worrying himself sick. Maybe Keith can help?
Relationships: Hunk & Keith (Voltron), Hunk/Keith (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Stress

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys! i found this DEEP in my computer. I don't even recall writing it and it isn't finished but i think you could probably figure out how it ends yourselves haha.

Hunk squirmed in his seat as he bit his nails, familiar nervous jitters creeping up his spine. He’d been on edge for the past week or so and as a result could barely even sleep. Normally he could manage his anxiety relatively well but not this time.

His mom tiptoed around him, not because she was afraid he’d lash out at her but rather because she was afraid of frightening him. He got especially skittish when he was like this. Gently, she placed a soothing chamomile tea on the coffee table in front of him and smiled softly when he looked up at her in confusion.

“For the nerves.”

Hunk thanked her as he took it. The cup trembled in his hands and the water sloshed about before he could bring it to his torso. Thinking better of it and not wanting to damage his ma’s nice couch he set it down again, opting to thrum his fingers on his thigh.

“Do they usually deliver this late?” he blurted.

His mother paused mid motion, just about to take a sip from her own cup. She set it on its saucer again with a ‘clink’ and sighed.

“You know how the mail is.”

“Why couldn’t they just send me an email? It’s a lot quicker and more convenient. All they’d have to do is hit ‘send’. It’s practically instantaneous.”

“Hunk-“

“What if it got lost? What if they _did_ send it but I never got it? What if…What if I didn’t make it?”

Hunk’s mom pressed her lips in a grim line. Then she opened her mouth to say something but…

DING DONG.

“I’ll get it!”

Hunk leapt out of the couch, bumping into the coffee table as he did so and spilt the tea onto the wooden floor. He apologised quickly before grabbing the door handle and tugged it open.

Only to find Keith.

Hunk groaned as he sauntered back to the couch.

“It’s nice to see you too,” Keith said with a raised eyebrow.

“Sorry, I… No Ma, lemme get that.” Hunk took the cleaning cloth his mom had brought from the kitchen and wiped the brown liquid from the floor.

His mom smiled fondly at him before waving at Keith. “Hi, there. We’re a little on edge as you can see here.”

Keith crossed his arms as he looked at Hunk fondly. “So I take it he still hasn’t heard anything?”

“I’m afraid not. If he’d gotten something you’d be the first to know, I can guarantee that.”

Keith exhaled as he watched Hunk put the cloth away in the kitchen. He returned with a somewhat forced smile and a new cup of tea to offer Keith.

“Sorry. That was a total dick move.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Keith replied as he accepted it. “You okay?”

Hunk shrugged. “I’ve been better. This feeling is way worse than the night before exams.”

“I bet.”

“Hunk hasn’t slept in a week,” his mom chimed.

Kieth startled. “Is that true?”

“ _Mom._ ”

“What? I figure if you don’t listen to me you’ll listen to dear old Keith, here.” She sipped surreptitiously from her cup then rolled her eyes at Hunk’s incredulous expression. “Hunk I’m just worried. This…this isn’t healthy.”

“I know I just…” Hunk sat down once more, followed by Keith. “I hate not knowing.”

“Oh, I know sweetie. But everything will turn out fine in the end.”

“Yeah, it’s not like it’s my entire future or anything.”

“ _Hunk.”_

“Sorry, Ma.”

Keith wasn’t one to initiate contact, but he knew when Hunk needed it most, like right now. He placed a tentative hand on his shoulder and rubbed softly in a way he knew comforted him when he got like this.

Hunk was normally a nervous guy. He hated not having a plan or putting himself in situations without knowing the outcome, which was a stark contrast to Keith’s impulsiveness. He hated riding on Keith’s bike, he acted like he didn’t, but Keith could tell when he squeezed him so tightly he could barely breathe. It kind of made Keith proud that he trusted him enough to ride around with him.

So it was no surprise that he was like this. He’d been right, his _entire_ future could be changed with one letter. He’d been studying so hard, sacrificed so much sleep and had taken so many things on for extra credit for this one letter.

Right now he leaned into Keith’s touch, relaxing a bit. Hunk’s mother watched with maternal eyes, probably wondering when exactly it was that her son stopped relying on her for comfort.

“I’m sorry,” Hunk said again, the millionth time in the last few minutes. “It’s just…”

“We know how important this is to you,” his mom responded. “Just, take deep breaths alright?” She stood up again, cup now empty. “I’m gonna go call that university and see whether they’ve had any delays. You just hang tight, okay?

He nodded and she left the room, a calming melody wafting through the air as she hummed. It soothed Hunk slightly as he felt his eyes close.

Keith waited a moment longer until the humming faded enough that it wasn’t able to be heard before speaking. “No sleep, huh?”

Hunk shook his head. “I’d thought the insomnia was gone after finals were over but recently…”

This really wasn’t healthy. Hunk deserved to rest more than anyone Keith knew. He worked so hard and so diligently while still maintaining the relationships he had with his friends and with Keith. It was no wonder he wasn’t sleeping.

“Is there anything I can do to help?”

A flattered chuckle was breathed out of Hunk's mouth. It was rare when Keith put himself out there to help someone.

“You just being here is plenty,” he said now, fighting a yawn. “I already feel calm enough to have a nap.”

One side of Keith's mouth lifted ever so gently. At least he'd helped in his own little way. 

"Well then, go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up."

Hunk hummed at that and it didn't take long for his breaths to deepen. Keith ran an affectionate hand through his hair, finding comfort in its softness. It was one of the few textures he actually enjoyed. Hunk inched closer at the contact, letting out a deep sigh. It was moments like this that Keith really appreciated.

"Is he all tuckerd out, hun?" Hunk's mom asked, telephone in hand.

"Yeah. You get through to the university."

"They put me on hold, would you believe it?" She shook her head before taking a seat next to them. "Thank you for coming today though. I know it was last minute but...I was getting so worried. You know how he gets."

Keith said nothing at first, but looked down at a now peaceful Hunk. "I heard the pain in your voice when you called. I...feel it too, sometimes, when he's this way. During finals..." He never ended the sentence, but it was fine. Hunk's mom knew.

She also knew that Hunk was now in good hands. That she didn't have to worry about him so much anymore. And that in itself was bittersweet.

"He'll be okay," she said. And Keith had the feeling that she wasn't talking about just this situation anymore. "He has you."


End file.
